


Greenblood Legislaceration

by grimmauxillatrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauxillatrix/pseuds/grimmauxillatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladystuck 2k14, Terezi and Kanaya being badass ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenblood Legislaceration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gendersquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendersquare/gifts).



> This is for my Ladystuck 2k14 assignment for Gendersquare! Request #2, Terezi and Kanaya being pale and badass. I'm sorry I couldn't think of a proper fic for this, but I hope you like it anyway!

 

Kanaya turned to Terezi, a small smile on her face as she regarded the smaller troll. "Are you ready?" She asked, hand on the trigger of her chainsaw, which was already rumbling softly and ready for action.

"Of course I'm ready," Terezi replied, an equally mirthful though somewhat more malicious smirk on her face. "I've been ready since you proposed this venture!" They turned away from each other to face the dark asteroid hallway. 

"Alright." Hefting her chainsaw once more, Kanaya made sure she had a firm grip on her chainsaw. "Let's go hunt a clown." 


End file.
